They're So Invisible It's Ridiculous
Sri Lanka Thailand }} is the tenth episode of The Amazing Race 6. Leg Clue 1 - Church, Colombo, Sri Lanka. -> (Wat Arun. Bangkok, Thailand.) For this Leg of the race, go to the capital of Thailand. Find a wat, a kind of Buddhist temple, this one named after the Hindu god of Aruna. This temple is the location of your next clue. Caution! U-Turn ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - Arun. Bangkok, Thailand. ROADBLOCK Who knows wat? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to find out which two wats, named in the provided picture, are not located in Thailand. Once you have the correct two temples, you will get your next clue. Clue 3 - Arun. Bangkok, Thailand. -> (Poipet Catholic Church. Krong Poi Pet, Cambodia.) Now go to the city of Krong Poi Pet and search for a catholic church. This church the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Catholic Church. Krong Poi Pet, Cambodia. DETOUR Match or Make. Your choice. In Match, you must search Cambodia for the location shown in the provided picture. It is somewhat close to your current location. Once you have found it, find the name of the pagoda located at the marked spot on the picture. You will get your next clue when you have found the name of this pagoda. In Make, you will simply have to assemble a Jigsaw Puzzle of a flag. Once assembled, prove this with a screenshot and inform the hosts which country this flag belongs to. When correct, you will get your next clue. Clue 5 - Catholic Church. Krong Poi Pet, Cambodia. -> (Grand Palace. Bangkok, Thailand.) U-Turn! Two teams now have the opportunity to slow down two other teams, by forcing them to complete the other side of the Detour. If you have been U-Turned, go back and perform the side of the Detour you did not originally complete. You can only use your U-Turn once during the race, so you have to decide when it is most advantageous to use it. }} Return to Bangkok and find a palace, which has been the official residence of the Kings of Siam since 1782. This is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Palace. Bangkok, Thailand. -> (Jim Thompson House. Bangkok, Thailand.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This museum, located in Bangkok, is one of the most popular tourist destinations in Thailand. It is made up of several old Thai structures, collected by the American businessman Jim Thompson. In this museum, you are able to see several silk looms and spools, and it is the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Nathaniel & Gavin. *There was no picture of the Pit Stop from this Leg, due to it being a Superleg. Reference *¹Lucky & Amber had already passed the U-Turn as they received the U-Turn, and soTung & Gunt's U-Turn had no effect. Gallery None Category:The Amazing Race 6 Category:The Amazing Race 6 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)